


I Noticed

by mywasteddream



Series: Graffiti Series [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywasteddream/pseuds/mywasteddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi cleans the public toilet at the park near the shopping street where his family lives. He noticed one of the toilet graffiti artists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Noticed

 

__

 

_Number of people in my family  = 5_

_Number of friends talking to me in the last one week = 2_

_Number of people I work with daily = 3_

_Number of people who knows  the real me = 0_

_Today's world population = 7,262,854,160 (and increasing)_

_  
Proportion of people who will realize if I disappear = 10/7,262,854,160_

 

 

 

The writing was crafted on the door of man's toilet in small neighborhood park in downtown Tokyo. It just appeared recently. Satoshi knew because he cleaned the toilet every now and then as the son of the neighborhood association's leader. It was not a work he liked, an addition to taking care of his family's meat shop in the shopping street just ten meters away down the alley from the park. 

This person has been writing on the toilet wall for about six months. The first graffiti he saw was a quote from an old song. He did not remember anymore what was written - he erased it with magic sponge and a little solvent - but it was the song called "shit" from this singer whom he had no memory of. He only remembered he tried looking for the song in the internet and found it. 

No, this person was not the only toilet artist in that particular man's cubicle, but his writing was easy to see among plain scribbles of tags. The Toilet Poet - how he called that person - always wrote using thin oil-based calligraphy pen; lightly carving his letters with round hand writing. Toilet Poet had this trademark of writing the particle 口 written as a circle - not following the standard strokes. 

He cleaned up the graffiti from time to time. But Toilet Poet always wrote again on the door, as if it were his note book. The Poet wrote on clean door, inviting others to do the same. Writing, scribbling, tagging, slapping the door with lousy stickers.

He would have to clean up again later. Maybe on Monday. Cleaning on Friday like today would be useless because he knew that those rascals who often added to his work were the people who came to the rag parties in nearby buildings under the train track. The rag parties only happen on weekends. It was part of the deal with the neighborhood association. 

   
He cleaned the door with magic sponge and a little solvent the next Monday. The Poet's writing hidden under a tag made out of spray can and slap tags made out of post label. 

 

The next time he came back to clean, the door stayed pristine.

 

The next time he came back to clean, the door stayed pristine.

The next time he came back to clean, the door stayed pristine. 

A month and a half, the door stayed pristine. 

  
"Where have The Toilet Poet gone to?" 

  
The next time he came back to clean, the door stayed pristine.

 

The next time he came back to clean, the door stayed pristine.

The next time he came back to clean, the door stayed pristine. 

 

Three months, the door stayed pristine.  

 

"Was that ...?"

 

 He wiped the toilet door and sighed, then he took out a marker from his pocket and did what he never  thought he'd ever do. 

 

 

 

**_Proportion of people who will realize if you disappear = 11/7,262,854,160  
_**

**_I noticed._**

**__**

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song that was mentioned in this fic is called "unko" (literally means shit) by Moriyama Naotarou. I learned about it in Nino-san.


End file.
